Te Amo Revolution, Decode!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: TFA Human. MEGAPRIME PROJECT sequel. Megatron had loss of her memory and Optimus Prime want to get her memory and her love back.
1. Prologue

**Have you read MEGAPRIME PROJECT yet? If you don't read it yet, read this summary first.....**

**MEGAPRIME PROJECT summary**

**This story happen when Megatron is a gangster-girl leader of one gangster group named Decepticons. She and the Decepticons are always annoyed the other students in one school. Until one day she looked very bored of her life as she is hoping for having a boyfriend even she has her own second-in-commmand, Starscream...As the fate decided, there was one student moved to the school, he was Optimus Prime arrived there and he studied in Form 4, When Megatron noticed of his arrival have ruined her popularity as the best student, she ordered the Decepticons to catch him thus she can rape him and make him as her mate. Unfortunately, their action had been noticed by some prefects in the school thus they've been punished by Ultra Magnus. A few moments later, Megatron and the Decepticons were back and annoyed more innocent students thus Optimus Prime and the Autoboys were decide to build one team to fight against the Decepticons. Every struggle and struggle makes Megatron and Optimus Prime feel in love. However, Starscream hated their relationship as he also loves Megatron thus he ordered his clones for stealing her handphone which there was one video clip of Megatron and Optimus Prime make love kept in there. Finally, her place as the leader of the Decepticons had been take over by Starscream. She got Optimus Prime for help but they've been punished again. All the Autoboys not allowed him for being friend with Megatron.....until he had been involved in one fight between him and Starscream. And then, due to his revenge to them, Starscream and his clones planned to kill Ultra Magnus and accused Megatron as the murderer. But Optimus Prime didn't believe of that statement thus he and Megatron ran to save themselves from being caught by police for that cases. And then, they're in love and Optimus Prime decided to get marry with Megatron....unfortunately, Starscream kidnapped Optimus Prime during they're getting married and Megatron being forced to surrender to police but.....the Decepticons were helping her with catching some of Starscream clones, thus make some evidence that Megatron is not a suspect. Finally, Megatron found Optimus Prime while Starscream and his clones had been caught by the police....  
At last, they're decided to get marry once again but....Optimus Prime given two choices, get marry with Megatron or continue his studies...but he choose continue his studies thus Megatron hate him very much as he had broke his promise and then......she had been knocked down by one car thus she is dead at his lap.....and the worst thing was....she is miscarriaged of her lover's sparklings.....(really?)**

**But wait! Megatron is not dead yet....**

** "Te Amo" Revolution, Decode!  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**I hope this sequel is the best contiunous story at all...**

**Admitter: English is not my first language and I've a Beta and I've do the best and I got the highest marks for English in my school so please don't tell me that my writing is very bad, okay?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Megatron had been sent into one hospital and Optimus Prime is keep after her. When she had given a treatment, he is only waiting for her patiently and he is really regretted for his wrong decision thus he killed the loved ones.  
**Megatron, I don't know that I've killed you only for said the wrong decisions. I don't know that you've been...Oh, Primus! What the fucking nasty world that I've been here! I hope she is safe now....  
**And then.... there is one doctor is walking out from the surgery room.  
"Doctor, what happen to...." asked Optimus Prime.  
"She is safe now..."  
The Autoboy leader is relieve.  
"But wait the minute....we failed to save her sparklings...she's miscarriaged..."  
That makes Optimus Prime sit down on the chair, crying. **Megatron, I don't know that...you've pregnant of my sparklings....I don't know that......  
**"You can visit her but she is in unconscious condition. So, don't disturb her,"  
Then, Optimus Prime is wake up slowly, then he walking into one ward, where Megatron is there.  
He see Megatron is still unconscious....she get some oxygen pump on her mouth and her wrist had been injected by some white blood ceel as she need to alive. He is walking beside her, sitting on the chair. He is looking over her.  
"Megatron, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Where...am...I.." asked Megatron, wake up from her fainted condition.  
"You're in hospital, Megatron..."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Optimus Prime, your lover, you remember?"  
That makes Megatron suddenly grabbing one vase nearby and throwing toward his head, thus he falling down on the floor, he got bleeding on his forehead.  
"You bastard boy! I don't even know you and you admitted yourself as Optimus? Get out!"  
"Megatron, I'm really Optimus ,your lover,"  
"Get lost! Optimus had cheated me for get marry with me and he had almost killed me and..."  
"You've been miscarriaged, right?"  
Megatron screaming loudly and throwing anything toward him and chasing him out from the ward.  
"Get out, boy! I hate you! From now, you're not allowed to enter to this place! Get out! GET OUT!" screamed Megatron.  
At the same time, there are one doctor and two nurses rushing there and trying to keep her calm. After she had been injected, she is asleep. Optimus Prime is walking into that ward again, looking over her.  
"What happen to her?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, she had got an amnesia,"  
He shocked of that word. Megatron got an amnesia? No wonder she hated me and she didn't recognised me as Optimus Prime myself.  
"Can I keep after her for a few night?"  
"Sure you can. But yuo need to be careful. The amnesia patient always be agressive if she meet the stranger and she needs more time to get her memory back."  
"How long she can going like this?"  
"Maybe a few years..."  
Finally, the doctor and the nurses are walking out from the ward, lefting them there. Optimus Prime looking over her again, he walking toward the bed...Megatron is still asleep....he sit down on the chair, grabbing her hand and kissing it and placing it into his cheek. **Megatron, I'll waiting for you to get back your memory even it takes a long time for it...I want to see your smirk and hear your evil laugh as I'm really your evil behaviour like before. Please...I want you to stay alive....**

That night, at Autoboy hostel....  
Prowl is calling Optimus Prime outside the hostel....while Optimus Prime is outside of the hospital.  
"Prime, what about Megatron just now?" asked Prowl.  
"She's allright...but she had loss her memory as she didn't recognised me. Now, I need to get her memory back," said Optimus Prime.  
"That's a big trouble. You need to know, the Decepticons have been ruined since Megatron had been sent there,"  
"So, what is a big problem?"  
"Prime, if Megatron get back her memory, she can rebuild the Decepticons thus she can annoy more students,"  
"I think not, Prowl. I looked at her, she looked nice right now..."  
"It's up to you, Prime. But if there is something..."  
Their call ended when Bumblebee inteferent the scene. "Prowl, what happen to boss?"  
Prowl placing that phone at the place and... "Prime is keep after Megatron in hospital,"  
"What? Does Megatron is dead in that accident?"  
"Actually not..."

* * *

Back to the Autoboy leader...Optimus Prime is still keep after Megatron, he always grabbing her hand and sometimes he almost asleep on the bed as he is too sleepy for keep after her for hours. Until then...  
"Hey..." Megatron is wake up ,looking over him.  
"Megatron...are you awake?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Why are you still here? Are you have a fucking mind to understand me?"  
"Listen here, Megatron! Listen here! I know that I choose the wrong choice but..."  
"But what? You and Starscream are just the same! Bastard guys! Every guys wants over me and they're just want to trick me, including you!"  
"Megatron, I'm not a mentioned one. I'm still loving you, but..."  
Suddenly, Megatron wake up from her bed thus she cut some plastic rod from her wrist and she pushing him against the wall. She grabbing his hands, smirks to him.  
"Megatron, what are you doing? Are you in another mind to fuck me?" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"No, Optimus...I know that you've killed me and my own sparklings...but I want to tell you that I'm still loving you, even I'm not yours anymore..." Megatron is stroking his hair and tasting him by giving a harsh kiss on his lips thus her lover is replying her action and they're looking very loving each other. And then, they're get their glossa entering their lover's mouth and moving it altogether for tasting each other.  
"See? I'm still not be harsh with you, Optimus?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah...can you...ah...do it more.....You're looking very hot here...." Optimus Prime feels enjoyable of her salacious action.  
"Okay..you want more...I'll fix it for you..." Then, Megatron is placing her hands to his back and she moving down to his waist and moving down to his hips thus she rubbing it softly while her lover is placing his hands on her neck and moving down to her chestplate thus he squeezing her breast thus she is groaning loudly, likes his moves.  
"Hey, I think you're still my lover even you're not my lover anymore,"  
"You can't talk to me like that. You're still my loved girl..."  
And then, she get herself standing against the wall thus she let her lover to taste her more. He is hitting against her body and then he is kissing her neck and Megatron is enjoying of him again. After that, she get herself down thus she can feel one more thing...she take off his trousers for exposing his metal rod thus she licking and kissing it, then she inserting it into her mouth and sucking it. That makes him more sensually loving her....then, some fluids flowing out from his rod, entering into her mouth and she enjoying for sucking his. Finally, she is wake up once again, grabbing him thus they're kissing each other. Nothing that they're thinking for unless their that they're enjoyed for.  
After they're broking their kiss...  
"Optimus, I think my time is come..." said Megatron.  
"You say what? Can you.." asked Optimus Prime.  
"Can you go home now? Maybe I'll be back in several days later...I hope you can wait for me..."  
"Allright, my lover," Then, Optimus Prime is kissing her lips softly. 'I'll waiting for you,"  
Megatron is replying his kiss. "I love you, Optimus,"  
Then, he is rushing out from that ward while Megatron is getting her nap.

A few moments later, Optimus Prime is wake up and...it was a dream....Megatron is still asleep...

* * *

A few days later...  
The school session is starts. Optimus Prime is walking into his classroom with Prowl.  
"Prime, you think if Megatron got her memory back ,she can get her into.." asked Prowl.  
"Don't worry about it, Prowl. She is only forgot of her memory between her and I. Maybe she can't.." said Optimus Prime.  
Suddenly, Ratchet is rushing over them. "Prime! Prowl! Bumblebee had been annoyed by Megatron!"  
"What?"

At one side at that school...  
Bumblebee had been hit and beaten by Megatron. She punching and kicking him, and the bee is begging for being released.  
"Please, Megatron. I know that's my fault..but..."  
"You have a shit mouth to tell me for this!"  
then she get one plank with some sharp nails and beating his head thus he fainted on the scene.  
"Megatron, what have you done to Bumblebee?!" scolded Optimus Prime, he arrive at the scene.  
"Oh..Optimus Prime to the rescue...yeah....I know that he is very related to you but you need to get over my dead body first!" said Megatron.  
Meanwhile, Prowl and Ratchet are dragging Bumblebee out from the scene."  
"Let's get a battle, Megatron,"  
"I know you say like this, Optimus,"  
And then, they're start fighting at the scene until both of them torn their school uniform and some of them have got some stains of muds and grasses. Until then...  
Blitzwing and Prowl are rushing there to stop them from keep fighting.  
"You need to ztop fight az you don't vant to get more punizhment from our prefectz again!" scolded Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Prime, I think this fight need to end here. We need to get Bumblebee to hospital hurry!" said Prowl.  
All of them are lefting the scene, Prowl is dragging Optimus Prime, he got some scars on his body while Blitzwing drags Megatron, she got torn on her pinafore and it looks muddy.

At the school-clinic...  
Bumblebee is wake up slowly. "Guys, where am I?"  
"Are you okay, Bumblebee?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Boss, Megatron beated me...she wants...."  
"She wants what?"  
"She don't want you..for..."  
And then, Sentinel Prime and Jazz are rushing there.  
"See? What was happen to Bumblebee? This is all your fault, Optimus!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"What are you related this scene with me? Megatron beaten him and she wants him to..." scolded Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, Bumblebee...he is..." said Prowl. Optimus Prime is rushing over him and....  
"Prime, I don't want to tell this to you but...Bumblebee must be sent to the hospital as he is in critical condition.." said Ratchet.  
"Okay...Ratchet, call the ambulance. We need him to get safe.." said Optimus Prime.

Finally, the ambulance is arrive at the scene. Bumblebee is been sent to the hospital....  
"What have you done? You have a bastard mind for solving any problem and get your own fucking hard decisions!" said Sentinel Prime.  
"Can you get your fucking bad mouth to shut down?" scolded Optimus Prime.  
Jazz dragging Sentinel Prime out from the scene. Prowl is tapping his leader. "Prime, we need to.."  
"That's okay, Prowl. I know that was all my fault..." said Optimus Prime.  
Prowl is lefting the scene, lefting Optimus Prime alone....  
**Megatron, you've killed my Bumblebee..I'll makesure you'll be fucked by me, as I need to give you a lesson...**

* * *

One week later....  
Optimus Prime is arrive at Megatron's bungalow house. He knocking the gate and calling of her name...but she doesn't moving out from her house.  
"Megatron! Megatron! I know you're inside. You need to get face with me! You've killed Bumblebee and you want to.." screamed Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, what are you doing?" asked Prowl.  
"I want to see Megatron. She had killed Bumblebee and I want her..."  
"Did you know that she had been moved?"  
"What?"  
"She had been transferred into another school..."  
"Can you tell me where did she transferred?"  
"Maybe three days ago..."  
Optimus Prime frusted, blaming himself. **Damn myself, Optimus! Megatron is gone and I don't have much time to....ah! What am I such a bastard leader like me, Optimus! I'm such a very fucking stupid leader and bastard student!  
**"Prime, we need to go to school now. You'll get late soon," said Prowl.  
Optimus Prime is wake up and walking to school with Prowl.

At the school....  
All the Decepticons are shocked of that news that Megatron had been transferred int another school.  
"Megatron had been transfered?" Shockwave shocked.  
"True! Megatron had been tranzferred to another zchool, but I don't know vhere zhe'z going now," said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Now, the Decepticons is cannot rebuild without our Megatron. We need to find her!" said Lugnut.  
"But vhere are ve vant to find her? Ve're even don't know vhere iz zhe..."  
All of them are thinking something...  
Meanwhile, the Autobots are relieved as the Decepticons had been ruined since Megatron been transferred into another school but...  
"Prime, are you still not happy with his statement? Megatron had been transferred to other school, our school is come to harmony," said Sentinel Prime.  
"Yeah, Prime. Our scene just now is so cool, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"Are you don't know how you understanding my fucking heart?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Ratchet and Prowl are trying to get him cool down...  
And then, Bumblebee (he had recovered), Bulkhead and Blurr are rushing there. Not forget the jet-twins.  
"Boss, you say that Megatron had been transferred into another school?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Why? You want her bastard student-girl like her beat you like before?" asked Sentinel Prime.  
"Oh, no, brother! Megatron will return here? I'm scared," said Jetfire.  
"Brother, she had been transferred into another school. Don't be afraid," said Jetstorm.  
"Can you shut your mouth down? I know you're hate Megatron to stay here....." said Optimus Prime, then he lefting the classroom and standing on the balcony.  
"We need to give her one chance," said him again. All the Autoboys shocked.  
"Are you fucking running out from your bastard mind, Prime?" asked Prowl.  
"No..." said Optimus Prime. "Megatron is my lover. I want her back,"


	2. Sweet Dreams

"Megatron is my lover..I need to get her back..." said Optimus Prime.  
"But do you hurted Megatron before, when you want to continue your studies?" asked Prowl.  
"I know that I've hurted her, but I want her back. That is my only way to solve this problem out..."  
"But do you know where is she now?"  
"Not yet....but I can meet her one day..."  
**Wait for me, Megatron. You can run from me...but I can find you where did you go...**

**

* * *

**

A year later....  
Optimus Prime is bringing something, one travel bag. He is offered to one college in Detroit city. After he finisihed his studies, now he decide to get his own way to continue his studies, and Megatron is lost from his mind. He known that he need to finish his mission but she is nowhere thus he decide to forget her and let the past time gone at all.  
**Megatron, I know you're dissappeared for a long time. but you need to get after me because I...  
**Suddenly, he knocked down by someone.  
"Hey, are you fucking blind to see another students when you're walking?" scolded that girl.  
"I'm sorry, girl. I'm doesn't mean to hurt you but..." said Optimus Prime, then he shocked when he see...  
"What?"  
"Wait the minute. Are you Megatron?"  
"Who is Megatron?"  
"I'm sorry once again, girl. I thought you're Megatron. She was..."  
"Get lost ,losers!" That girl is chasing him out from the scene.  
Optimus Prime is relieved as he is finally moved out from that girl. **What a relieve...I don't know why does she behaved like that. She had reminded me of someone that I need to find...Megatron, where are you right now...I'm very love you.....  
**"Prime!" screamed Prowl, rushing toward him.  
"Hey, you come here at last, Prowl. Hey, what's the story of our friend?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Everything is going okay, Prime...How about Megatron? Is she okay?"  
"Not yet. I haven't found her yet..."  
"At least you can find her one day, right?"  
"Yeah, right...." Optimus Prime is lefting him....

Prowl is looking strange when he see Optimus Prime behave like that.... Prime what was wrong with you, I've been missed of your last Prime. Primus, where is my Prime that I known before...  
Optimus Prime is alone there. He still thinking of Megatron and he want to meet with her....

At the same time, that girl, she is Megatron is walking toward the Decepticons. She wants to meet with her friends.  
"Look! Our master is back," said Lugnut.  
"I know that you're welcomed for my appearance this time," said Megatron, smirks.  
"Vell? Vhat do you know about Opti..." said Blitzwing, icy.  
Suddenly, Megatron is throwing something toward him.  
"Don't mention of that name in front of me, you understand?"  
"You don't want to hear..."  
"I say, don't! I hate him! I hate him!"  
Then, she is walking out from the scene. She hates Optimus Prime as she knew that he had killed her a year ago. She keep herself in her room, throwing everything from her room. She is thinking of everything.  
**Blitzwing say what? Optimus? If he mentioned of him, why am I get mad with him? I don't know what happen to me, as Optimus had almost killed me and he wants to get me back...I hope he is still here and I'll trying the best for....I'll get my Optimus. I'm sure!**

* * *

That night,  
Optimus Prime is walking into one hall which there is one prom night happen there. He meet with his friends such as Prowl and Bumblebee, also Jazz.  
"Now, you want to get yourself in cool condition, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"Yeah, at least everyone know that I have someone to date with," said Optimus Prime.  
"Who is her, boss?" asked Bumblebee.  
"There," Optimus Prime is laying up his finger to someone. She is Megatron, she is sitting on the chair, thinking of something. Then, he is walking toward her, holding her hand.  
"Welcome back, my girl," Then, he is kissing her hand. but she refusing him.  
"You want to meet me for what? For an apology?" asked Megatron.  
"No, but I want to meet with you, as you don't have to face with me for a long time,"  
"Okay..."  
Then, the music is start. They're standing up and starts dancing. Every moment of music is played with some moves thus everyone are looking toward them and watching them dance. Until a few moments later, they're keep dancing and they're tired. They're get themselves on one side of the hall.  
"I think you're tired, right?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah," replied Optimus Prime.  
Then, Megatron is giving him one glass of orange juice and he drinking it. But....  
Optimus Prime feels dizzly thus he sleep at her shoulder. That makes Megatron feels strange.

At the same time, Prowl and Bumblebee are looking after their friend but they're don't know what was happen to him.  
At one room, Megatron is get him into her bed. and she is ready to rape him,  
"Your time is come, Optimus. I'll finish you down..."

_Every night I rush to my bed_  
_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm goin outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this_

Then, Optimus Prime is wake up slowly.  
'Where am I?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You're in my room," said Megatron, then she is moving closer to him and hitting him on the bed. That makes him screaming of her name.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

"Megatron, what are you doing here? I don't want this thing happen to me!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"Please, my sweet Optimus...I want to meet with you in my own moment with you..please," said Megatron, stroking his hair then she is kissing him harshily and grabbing his hands.  
"Megatron! You...please...please..."  
"Okay, I'll give more to you...okay..." Then, she is get her lips around his body and kissing him. He is screaming.

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around around all of my thoughts  
Boy you my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this_

"Okay, Optimus, everything is already done..." said Megatron, then she gets her hand at his thigh and rubbing it to feel something from him thus her lover is can't take of her.  
"Megatron, I don't want this...please..please!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"You say, you want it again?"  
Then, she take off his trousers, as she want to touch his metal rod then she kissing it and inserting it into her mouth and sucking it, then she finishing it with lifting up her gown thus she want to expose her thighs to him thus he gets his hands to them and keep touching it.  
"Okay, Optimus. I know you want it but...you need to sacrifice something..."

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Then, he pulling down herself down to him thus he is touching her back and moving down to her waist, finally he inserting his metal rod into her port and she starts move to get his attention for keep tasting her.  
"Please, Optimus...I'm really want to feel something from you..." whispered Megatron.

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this!_

Then, she feel that some fluids flowing out from his rod, inserting into her port thus she feels that her lover is excited of him thus she is kissing him once again and both of them are get their love altogether. They're whispering of their lover's name...

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Every their lover mentioned their name, they're feel excited thus they're feel one love-scene had been created. They're reaching into the climax level and she look very enjoyable and she laying side by side with him, she gets her blanket and covering themselves.  
"Are you like my move, Optimus?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah, I like...but why are you disappeared previously?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I want to release something from me, something that I loved before, but that thing that almost killed me,"  
"Okay, I know it, now you can get.."  
Optimus Prime only see Megatron is purring on his shoulder, then he gets his nap too.

* * *

At the next day, Optimus Prime is wake up, it's 8.00 AM. Megatron is not there, When he open up the blanket...he is in shirtless and some fluids from himself still in her bed. Then, he shocked that he need to attend one class that morning.  
**Oh, Primus! What was happen to me? I've get raped!  
**He gets his clothes and rushing out from her room before he attending into one class.


	3. Te Amo, Megatron

That moment, Optimus Prime is rushing into the class for attending the class as he is late. Unfortunately...  
"Prime, where are you go recently?" asked Prowl. That makes Optimus Prime falling down to the floor, he is frusted as he late for his first class.  
"Prowl, that was a long story, I can tell you later..." said Optimus Prime.  
"What was happen to you?"  
"Megatron..I don't know that she had tricked me and she raped me last night,"  
"What? That's too much!" said Bumblebee suddenly.  
"Yeah. She is become a senior student here and she wants to make a fuss here?" said Ratchet.  
"Maybe we need to build our team once again as Megatron is too much," said Optimus Prime.  
"After she tricked you, right?" asked Jazz suddenly. That makes Optimus Prime frusted.  
"Okay, Autoboys. From now, we need to rebuilld the Autoboys.,"  
And then, Optimus Prime with his friends, consists of Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, Jazz, Bulkhead and Blurr are combined into one team.

Meanwhile, Megatron is walking toward her Decepticons team.  
"Okay, Decepticons. Today we have one big mission to do," said Megatron.  
"Do we need to annoy any student here?" asked Lugnut.  
"Of course we are. We need to annoy more student here....as long as I satisfied with all students..."  
"But have you got your date vith.." asked Blitzwing, icy.  
"Date with whom?"  
"Err...that guy..."  
"Yeah...and I've threated him...and I've raped him...Hey! Who told you that guy that I raped before...." Megatron is rushing toward Blitzwing and beating him.  
"Ze don't know that guy iz not zuppozed to tell for you,"  
"Now, you know..."  
Then, Megatron is looking after the jet-twins.  
"Now, we have one target..." said Megatron, smirks.

At the same time, when the Autoboys are going for a drink, they're hear someone are screaming.  
"Hey, guys! Can you hear that scream for?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe there is someone are in trouble. Let's move!" Optimus Prime with the Autoboys are rushing into the scene.  
At the scene, Jetfire had been attacked by the Decepticons. Jetstorm trying to beat them but he also failed.  
"Brother, what are we gonna do now?' asked Jetfire.  
"I don't know, brother," said Jetstorm, they're looking afraid.  
Then, Megatron is walking toward them, punching them one by one.  
"Now, are you want to not to make a fuss in our area, do you?" asked Megatron, ready for punching them.  
"Stop our own violence action, Megatron!"  
"Who says that?"  
Actually, the Autoboys are appeared there to rescue the jet-twins. Ratchet and Prowl are rushing there and drag out the jet-twins from the scene. While the others are ready to fight against the Decepticons. Blitzwing is get battle with Jazz and Prowl while Lugnut is get fight with Bulkhead. Shockwave is fighting with Blurr and Bumblebee and Optimus Prime with Megatron. They're fighting at the scene and they're never surrender to their opponent until....

* * *

All the Decepticons are arrested for making a havoc in the public place. As the punishment, they're have been kicked out from the college forever.  
Especially Megatron. She had been kicked out for Optimus Prime's sake. He told the principal the truth of the Decepticons thus those evil team must be punished worst like that. Now, she is lefting her room, packaging all her things.  
Optimus, I know that was your role as the student in this college, but you don't know that I'm was very shocked of your words that you dare to kick me out from here! I thought you're very love me, but otherwise...you're want to fuck me at all and the Decepticons! Not trying to get me back!  
Then, she is lefting the block of her home and walking out from the college alone. Before she arrive at the gate, she see...  
"Optimus?" asked Megatron.  
"Megatron, before you lefting here, I want to say that..." said Optimus Prime.  
"That's okay, Optimus. I know you want to kick me out so the Autoboy and other students are in harmony, right?"  
"Not that." Then, he is walking closer to Megatron and kissing her cheek. "_Te amo_, Megatron,"  
Megatron is shocked. What does Optimus said? _Te amo_?  
"What does _te amo_ mean?"  
"I love you, Megatron,"  
Then, she punching him across his face. "How dare the bastard Autoboy like you saying that word to me?"  
"Megatron, I want to say that I'm very love you...but why are you..."  
Then Megatron is lefting the place, but Optimus Prime is trying to stop her.

_Te amo, te amo  
She says to me, I hear the pain in her voice  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

"Megatron, wait for me. I want to.." said Optimus Prime.  
'You want me to come back to you and fulfill your lost wish?" asked Megatron.  
"_Te amo_, Megatron.."  
"Enough, you fucking guy!"  
"Okay, if you don't want to get with me, that's allright. But you need to remember something. I'll waiting for you whatever you want to do,"  
"Optimus, I know your intention for get me back to you, but I'm so sorry for this,"  
Then, Megatron is lefting him. But Optimus Prime is still get after her.

_Then she says te amo, then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no  
She cries te amo, I told her I m not gonna run away, but let me go  
My soul is crying, without asking why  
I said te amo, wouldn't somebody tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you_

"Megatron" screamed Optimus Prime, then he is hugging her from behind.  
"Please let me go!" screamed Megatron, refusing him.  
"_Te amo_, Megatron. I'm really..."  
"Listen here, Optimus. I'm not gonna run away, but you need to let me go!"  
Megatron is lefting him once again. But she stops for a while when she thinking of him.  
"_Te amo_, Optimus," said Megatron.  
"Really? You really loving me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, Megatron is walking toward him ,thus she hugging and kissing him.

_Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, I got no choice uhh  
Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave  
She's begging me and asking why it's over_

"Megatron, are you sure that your memory.. is back?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah..I'm feel that I'm very comfort with you, Optimus...but sometimes I'm always hate you for your behaviour to me,' said Megatron.  
"But Megatron, why it's already over?'  
"Maybe we need to break-up,"

_Then she says te amo, then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no  
She cries te amo, I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go  
My soul is crying, without asking why  
I said te amo, wouldn't somebody tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you_

Megatron is lefting him once again, but Optimus Prime is still holding her.  
"Can you release me out from you?" asked Megatron.  
"I'm sorry, Megatron, but..._te amo_...Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"_Te amo_.._te amo_...you don't have to say that words anymore, Optimus. As long as you want to stay along with me," Megatron is smirks to him.  
"Megatron..."  
"What?"  
"Can you spend one more night with me?"  
"You mean?"

_Yes we can dance.  
But you gotta watch your hands.  
Watch me all night.  
I move under the light because i understand.  
That we all need love, and i'm not afraid.  
I feel the love but i don't feel that way_

That night, Megatron and Optimus Prime are in one empty room which Optimus Prime stay...no one is there...even the Autoboys.  
"What would we do now?" asked Megatron.  
"I'm really want to be with you forever. I want you to know that...." said Optimus Prime.  
"That what?"  
Then, he is kissing her lips softly. "_Te amo_, Megatron,"  
'Enough, Optimus. Can you say any understanding words to me?"  
" I love you, Megatron..."  
Then, they've one dance moment altogether as they're need to say goodbye to their lover in the next day.  
"Optimus, do you have anything that you want to say?'  
"Nothing, Megatron. I hope you understand of me,"  
"I know that you really to say that,.."  
Then, Megatron is lefting out from that room. Optimus Prime is get after her again.

_Then she says te amo, then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no  
She cries te amo, I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go  
My soul is crying, without asking why  
I said te amo, wouldn't somebody tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means i love you_

"Optimus..." said Megatron.  
"Megatron, I'm really want to say, _te amo_, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I need to go..." Then, Megatron is lefting him.  
"Wait! I have one more thing to say!"  
"What else do you want, Optimus?!"

_Te amo, te amo, don't it mean i love you._

Then, Optimus Prime is stroking her hair and their lips are meet and feel their kisses.  
"_Te amo_, Megatron,"  
But, she lefting him at all. And she never looking him from behind.  
The rain is falling. Optimus Prime is standing there, in coldness and wetness.  
**Megatron, I'll waiting for you, I want you return to me as my Megatron, my lover....and one thing that I want to say...._te amo_, Megatron....**

* * *

Meanwhile....  
"Prime, are you still thinking of Megatron?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah, bossbot. Does she is okay? And her memory is return?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, Megatron had got her memory...as the leader of the Decepticons...." said Optimus Prime.  
"So, what else do you want to find her, Prime? She's nothing here," said Ratchet.  
'From me, Megatron is my lover...She had came to my life and gave me something. She was my first love and I've hurted her a year ago..."  
"So?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I want Megatron back to me and I want to get marry with her,"  
'I think you need to keep your dream, Prime. That's not cool," said Jazz.  
"HowmuchlongthatweneedtowaitforMegatronleftingthiscollege?" asked Blurr.

And then.... Megatron and the Decepticons are get together in one place.  
"From now....The Decepticons....will take over the world! And destroy the Autoboys and all the barricades out there!"  
"And...Optimus...just wait and see..I'll makesure you'll be die in my hands....as my enemy..."


	4. Somewhere I Belong

After their studies end, Optimus Prime and his Autoboys are get themselves in one official military cadet. As they're need to get ready to defend the city from the evil forces of Decepticons.  
"Okay, team. From now, we need to get this city clean from the Decepticons," said Optimus Prime, he playing his role as the commander.  
"Boss, how are we need to get themselves away from them?" asked Bumblebee.  
"We need to protect the city from them also get ourselves ready to fight against them,"  
"Prime, we have one new information of the Decepticons," said Jazz.  
"What is the lastest one?"  
"The Decepticons are ready with their forces to attack the public places, it is 30 kilometre from our place,"  
"Okay, Autoboys. Let's move out!"  
All the Autoboys are ready for their battle to fight against the evil team of the Decepticons.

At the Decepticons base..."  
Megatron is sitting on the chair, looking over the monitor. Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave are walking toward her.  
"Listen up, Decepticons. I want all of you attack against the Autoboys as soon as I can," said Megatron.  
"Do we can get more than one Autoboy, Master?" asked Lugnut.  
"Such as?"  
"Capture any of the Autoboy.."  
"Including...that guy," said Blitzwing.  
"That guy of what?" asked Megatron.  
That sentences makes all of them rushing out from that room. Megatron is standing up from her seat. She is a tyrant-girl which she rebuilt the Decepticons as she is very hate Optimus Prime, the commander of the Autoboys.  
**Optimus, no matter what was happen to you, I'll finish you down as I know that you've destroyed my life at all!  
**Then, she is moving down to the ground floor and gets after her helicopter...

* * *

Back to the Autoboys...  
They're arrive at one place which the Decepticons are intruding that place. Those Autoboys consists of Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, Jazz, Blurr, Jetfire and Jetstorm are arrive at that place, fighting against the Decepticons, consists of Blitzwing, Shockwave and Lugnut. Also Megatron.  
Bumblebee is shooting Shockwave with his electric gun then replied by Shockwave with his cannon blast. Prowl and Jazz are gifhting with Blitzwing which he has double fire and ice riffle. Bulkhead and Blurr are fighting with Lugnut which he has a dangerous punch. They're get their battle and they're never surrender to their enemy until....  
Megatron gets her cannon and she targets toward Bumblebee and Jetfire. BANG! There is one explosion happen and They're fainted at the scene. Prowl and Jazz are shocked and trying to find them but they're dissppeared with the Decpeticons....

At last, the rest of the Autoboys are return to their base.  
"Prime, Bumblebee and Jetfire had been captured by the Decepticons," said Prowl.  
"You say what?" Optimus Prime shocked.  
"They've been kidnapped by the Decepticons. We need to get them before it's too late!" said Jazz.  
"Yeah, my brother is in trouble now," said Jetstorm.  
Then, Optimus Prime is rushing out from the base as he wants to rescue Bumblebee and Jetfire.

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

Optimus Prime finally arrived at the Decepticon base which it located very far from one hill from the Detroit city. He climbing up slowly until he arrive at the top. Then, he entering the base and trying to find any room which they've been kept there.

At the same time, Megatron is still looking over the monitor, thinking of the next plan.  
**Now, I've got some of the city. After this, I'll take over the world as I wish for!  
**"Maybe, you need to think twice before you take over the world, Megatron!"  
"Who's there?!" scolded Megatron.  
Actually, Starscream and his clones, They're Skywarp, Thundercrakcer, Sunstorm, Slipstream and Ramjet arrive there.

_(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

"Starscream ,what are you doing out here? Are you and your clones haave been in jail?" scolded Megatron.  
"We've escaped as we want to take over your place as the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron," said Starscream.  
"Back out your words, Starscream! I'm should be the true leader, do you?"  
Then, Thundercrakcer and Sunstorm are grabbing Megatron from behind while Ramjet and Skywarp are beating her until she looks weaker.  
"How dare you, my seeker! You'll be fucked by my own!" scolded Megatron.  
"Say it a lot what do you want to say, I'll be a leader of the Decepticons!" said Starscream, then he shooting her until she fainted.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain  
I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

"Now, what we gonna do now?" asked Skywarp.  
"We only lefting her here. She is useless in this team," said Starscream ,then they're lefting the scene.

At the same time, Optimus Prime is still finding Bumblebee and Jetfire. He is walking carefully from one corridor to one corridor until...  
He heard of someone walking, he hiding against the wall but....  
"Hey, what are you doing, pathethic Autoboy?!" said Starscream,  
That makes Optimus Prime takes out his axe and beating the seeker. Unfortunately, Ramjet and Sunstorm are beating him from behind thus he fainted at the scene.

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
Cause I can't justify way everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

And then, Optimus Prime is lefted in one room, he wake up weakily.  
"Where am I?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Those damn seekers have caught us and took us here," said Megatron.  
"Megatron, how are you could be here?"  
"That's a long story. We need to get them before something will happen to our team,"  
"What? Are you still remembering of..."  
"Yeah, the Autoboys and the Decepticons....we were enemy....now and forever..."  
"But not this time, Megatron. Starscream will ruin us,"

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain  
I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Both of them are running out from that room, following every tunnel in that base as hthey want to find something.  
"But wait the minute, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"What do you want?" asked Megatron.  
"I want to find Bumblebee and Jetfire first,"  
"That's no much time for that. We need to find the seekers!"  
"But..."

"You know who is the seekers that you want to ruin for?"  
Both of them are shocked.

_I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be  
Anything till I break away from me  
I will break away  
I'll find myself today_

Megatron and Optimus Prime are take out the swords and axe respectively and trying to attack the seekers and the clones. But the seekers shoot them first thus they're fainted on the scene.  
"You bastard seeker! How dare you traited your own leader!" scolded Megatron.  
"Who is the leader? You or me?" scolded Starscream.  
"I know that you want to be a leader of this team but you need to.."  
"Enough! Your words makes me feel sick! You need to be ruined as this Autoboy.."  
Starscream is shooting her with his blaster but...

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain  
I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Optimus Prime is attacking Starscream suddenly thus he take Megatron away from the scene. They're keep running from one way to another way and....  
"Optimus, how long that we need to take this?" asked Megatron.  
"Maybe until they're tired to find us," said Optimus Prime.  
"But Starscream and his clones will ruin the Decepticons and the Autoboys too. We need to return to..."  
"That's too late, Megatron. I can't find my two members,"  
"So? You want me to..."  
"Yes...As we can work together, we can ruin that seekers and his clones and rescue our team...without any bloody war,"  
"But can we do that?"  
"We can, Megatron," Then,m he is kissing her softly. "Because I'm very love you,"  
"I'm sure you want more from this, Optimus,"

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I am somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I am somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

And then, both of them are standing against the wall and starts thinking of their new plan. And then, they're get their hands together and their lips are meet once again...

But....

"Now, I found what are we gonna find!"


	5. Optimus Prime, Decode!

"Finally, I know what are you doing right now!"  
Starscream and his clones are catching them.  
"Starscream, how much that I told you for not to..." said Megatron, then she mutes.  
"Megatron, what was happen to you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
That scene makes Megatron remembering something, starts from she meet Optimus Prime until she had been betrayed by Starscream....  
"STTTARRSSCCRREEAAAMMMM!!" Megatron gets her cannon and shooting him but he avoiding it.  
"Attack me as long as you can, Megatron! But you cannot catch me, you bitchy Decepticon!" said Starscream, then he shooting both of them.  
Optimus Prime is pulling her hand and get Megatron away from there and lefting the place, running before Starscream and his clones which they're want to shoot them....

Back to the Autoboy base...  
Prowl and Jazz are dissppointed when Optimus Prime didn't give any information of lastest news of Bumblebee and Jetfire.  
"Prime, where are you now?" asked Prowl, but there is no answer.  
"Prowl, we need to get after Prime. Maybe he also had been caught by the Decepticon," said Jazz.  
"Okay, Jazz. Let's go. We need to find 3 Autoboy at the same time.,"  
And then, Prowl, Jazz, Jetstorm, Blurr, Bulkhead and Ratchet are rushing out from the base to the Decpeticon base and rescuing the rest.

What happen to Bumblebee and Jetfire?  
They've been kidnapped by the Decepticon while Blitzwing and Shockwave are keep after them as they cannot escape.  
"Can you release us out from here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You're a pieze of zlag! You know vhat happen if Megatron knowz about me?" asked Blitzwing, hothead.  
"But I want to meet my brother...He is very missing me..." said Jetfire.  
"Maybe we need to release them," said Shockwave.  
"If ve releazed them, they'll get away," said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"It's up to you, Blitzwing..."  
Suddenly, the Autoboys (as I mentioned)arrive there and they're get away Bumblebee and Jetfire from them.  
"Hey, vho told you to get them?" asked Blitzwing.  
"We need to get them as we're in big trouble," said Prowl.  
"What do you mentioned of big trouble?" asked Shockwave.  
"Maybe you know who am I and who are they," said Starscream suddenly, then he shooting all of them thus he locking that room.

Back to these leaders...  
Megatron and Optimus Prime are feeling something.  
"Optimus, can you hear something?" asked Megatron.  
"I heard. Our team are in big trouble!" said Optimus Prime.  
"We need to get them hurry! I think Starscream and his clones caught them!"  
"I think so,"  
They're rushing from one path to one path to go to the room and they're knocking the door loudly.

"Starscream, from now, you'll be ruined!" scolded Megatron, then she gets her cannon and shooting him.  
"Maybe you need to get some lesson to you for betraying me!" said Starscream, then he is shooting her.  
She got some torn on her right arm and Optimus Prime trying to get her up.  
"Optimus, we need to get Starscream and his clones down. They're too much!" said Megatron.  
"Okay. I think...we need to combine our power together," said Optimus Prime.  
"How could it be? We're enemies,"  
"Nothing that cannot stops us..."  
"Okay...if you want,"  
Then, they're wake up from their failure and gets their weapon and attacking the seekers and his clones. Finally, the seekers is falling down on the ground and his clones also failed too.  
"Now, what else do you want to say as your last word, Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"You'll be ruined, Megatron.." said Starscream, then the rest of the Autoboys are catching him with one cuffs. His clones also had been caught and got cuffed.  
"Now, what are we gonna do?" asked Megatron.  
"I think we need to kick them into the jail. They're so worst," said Optimus Prime.  
"But...why am I feel something strange?"  
"You mean, what, Megatron?"  
And then, Megatron feels she got her memory back. Every moment with Optimus Prime playing in her mind and....  
"GET LOST, OPTIMUS! I HATE YOU!" screamed Megatron, then she shooting him.  
"Megatron, what are you doing?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You've killed me and you want the Decpeticons fall as I fell too?"  
"But...you've got your memory back, Megatron. You need to get calm,"

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

"No, you've killed me...and I need to kill you!" screamed Megatron.  
"Maybe you need some lesson from me, Megatron.." said Optimus Prime.

They're in one wide place which it covered with forest and they decide to get one big battle.  
Megatron gets her fusion cannon while Optimus Prime gets his axe and they're start fighting.

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

Both of them are never stop fighting.  
"I want you get ruined, Optimus," said Megatron.  
"No, you can't kill me at all," said Optimus Prime.  
"But how much long that I can take this? I've suffered for a years for you!"  
"You say a years? I've suffered of your vicious act for all of my life!"  
"And I got my memory...and I need to kill you..."

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

"Megatron, you need to get calm. Actually, you have be in love with me before you loss of your memory, you remember?"  
"I don't care what do you want to say but I want to kill you!"  
'But I've promised to you to get marry with you,"  
"You're lying!"  
"But I'm serious. Your lost memory had been replaced by your revenge to me..."  
"I love you so..Hey, Why am I can fall in love with the bastard Autoboy like you, Optimus?"

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

Then, Megatron shoot every place of the battle field and Optimus Prime trying to avoid himself from her attack. However....  
"Megatron, I want you to..."  
"Enough, Optimus! I'm very hate you!"

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves_

Both of them are in one fiery forest.  
"Megatron, see what have you done? We'll be dead here if we're stay fighting!"  
"I'm just want to kill you and...I want to stop this!"  
Megatron gets her sword and trying to stab Optimus Prime but he avoid it and....

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know_

_There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

Suddenly, Megatron almost falling down to the high bank thus she looks scared.  
"Optimus! Please save me!" screamed Megatron.  
"Hold on, Megatron. I'll get you up!" said Optimus Prime, then he laying his hand down to her and she grabbing him.  
"Optimus, you know what am I want to say to you?"  
"What?"  
"You'll be regret for helping me..."  
Then, Megatron shoots at the end of the bank thus both of them are falling down to the ground, they're fell 500 feet from that scene!

Meanwhile, all the Autoboy and the Decepticons are rushing there to see what happen. They're shocked when they're see their leader are falling down on the ground.

At the ground....  
"Optimus...I...don't...know..that...." said Megatron.  
"You...how...dare....you...did...this...to...me.." said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm...sorry...Prime....but...I...want...you to....know...that...."  
"Are you...sure...you don't...want...to...kill...me?"  
"Optimus...I...I...."  
Then, Megatron grabbing his hand hearshily. "I love you... Optimus...."  
Then, Optimus Prime gets her hand... "_Te amo_..Megatron..."  
Finally.....

All the Autoboys and the Decepticons are rushing toward them and they're trying to wake them up but....

Megatron and Optimus Prime are dead.....

The End.

Moral Value: Find it yourself!

**A/N: Hey, I've a few days for finishing fasting month. And this Sunday/Monday will be...Yeah! Happy Hari Raya!**


End file.
